Similar inflammatory, immunologic, and physiologic events characterize both allergy and worm infections. Increased understanding of the roles of specific cytokines in evoking these events has had a major impact on both allergy and parasitology research. Critical issues common to both research fields include understanding how T cell cytokine responses are regulated and how interactions among cytokines, inflammatory cells and inflammatory mediators limit worm infections and produce allergic symptoms. This conference will promote communication among researchers in allergy, asthma and parasitology with the view that ideas, reagents, and techniques that are used to study one field will often benefit studies in the other. Plenary session topics include regulation of cytokine responses by cytokines, antigens, and antigen presenting cells; roles of antibodies, inflammatory cells, inflammatory mediators, and the nervous system in allergy, asthma, and worm expulsion; and cytokine and neural regulation of gastrointestinal and pulmonary physiology, responsiveness and inflammation. Joint plenary sessions will be held with the concurrent asthma meeting on animal models of asthma and immunotherapy of allergy and asthma. Joint workshops will cover the roles of eosinophils, mast cells, and basophils in allergy, asthma, and host defense, animal models of asthma, and novel approaches to therapy.